the new generation of kick ass kids as black star put it
by B00kl0ver15
Summary: this is about souls and makas doughter who is going to DWMA. she will have alot to live up to, but with good friends at her side she will be able to do anything.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own soul eater at all. This is purely fan fiction. I would love to hear from you if you like my story!

Chapter one.

I ran my hand threw my hair. My mom just tried to put my hair in pig tails. I pulled them out as soon as she walked out of the room. I looked in the merrier that was above my dresser. I grinned. My teeth were shark like. I grinned even wider. Them my dad walked in. " ready to be the coolest kid in school" I was about to say yes when my mom walked in. " Soul don't put ant ideas into her head about being cool." she said looking at dad with a glint in her eye. I hope she would not try to chop dad… or me. They hurt real bad. " Maka chill out, come on! She is our kid. Of Corse she will be the smartest coolest kid there. I rolled my eyes. Mom and dad were always like that, driving me crazy. " hey mom, dad aren't we supposed to be going to the school?" they looked at me. " yes we are and if you both don't get into the car now I will Maka chop you both!" mom said pulling out a book from death knows where. Dad and I both ran to the car covering our heads with our hands.

~oo00oo~

When we got to the school I jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. I needed to meet my mister today! This was the last day to find my mister. As I ran up the stairs I heard two voices saying " WE WILL SURPASS GOD! BOW DOWN TO US!" I looked up and laughed. Uncle Black star and cousin Amu were on one of the spikes that hung above the court yard. Aunt tubaki was yelling for them to come down. I shook my head again and started to walk around. All of a sudden I felt a tug. I walked into the school and followed the tug. Then I stopped. There it was. My mister. I turned a corner and saw him. He turned around. I could not believe who it was. His dad is my moms and dads best friend. And he was the newer lord deaths son. Oh dad was going to love this!

~oo00oo~

He walked over to me and smiled "don't you find this in the least bit…." he was cut off " Thorn! Why did you leave us behind we want to be with you when you fi…. Oh" dad stopped and looked at mom. " well it was to be expected, they are close and best friends." mom said looking at dads red face. Sometimes dad reminds me of grandfather. Mom says when she first got with dad he tried to kill him and called him an albino octopus. Well I hope no one would call me that. I look just like my dad. Even the hair and skin. The only difference is that my hair is longer and I'm a girl and in my scythe form I'm purple. I looked at leam. He smiled. Lets go to see father and mother…. They would be delighted to see that we are going to be partners." I looked over at dad. He lost some of the red in his face. " Ya! Race you!" I said as I ran off in the direction of deaths room. Lucky for me I practically grew up in here since mom and dad both worked here. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 the appartment

I had to think a little for this chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter two

As I raced leam to deaths room. Lets say it was a "draw". as we walked into the room I was crushed by some unknown force. " Mom! Stop suffocating my weapon!" leam wined as he pulled me out of Liz's chocking grip. She looked at me and then turned to mom and dad and said " this was bound to happen to one of us." she smiled and looked back at leam and me. Then she grabbed our hands and pulled us over to lord death…. Or as his closest friends Kidd. He took one look at us and laughed. When he was done he said " You two make a good symmetrical pair." that made dads face turn a slight shade of blood red.

~oo00oo~

Then it was time to go pick out our apartment. When we got to the DWMA apartment complex mom and dad ran up the stairs. Then they came to a stop at a door at the end of the hall. Mom looked at Kidd and asked " Is this one occupied?" he shook his head. " No one has lived in there since you moved out. don't know why but no one will live there. Though I'm pretty sure that blare might live there once and a while. People say that she gave up her "way of life". I looked at leam. " Way of life?" I asked him. " Your mom and dad used to have a roommate who was a little on the side of very showy clothes. Used to make your dad go into a noise bleed every time she tried to get him to take a bath with…" mom looked at Kidd and raised a book into the air. Kidd paled a little and looked a way. Even death was afraid of moms Maka Chop. Ha ha ha. I saw a key next to the door. I grabbed it and inserted it into the lock and turned it. When I pushed it open and saw that it was fully furnished. I looked at mom. " Is that the same stuff you guys had when you lived here?" I asked as I stepped in pulling leam along with me. Kidd turned on the lights. " Looks like it. Hey is that who I think it is?" she said looking at the arm chair. Sitting on the arm chair was a skinny purple cat. She was looking at us with surprise. Then when her eyes fell on mom and dad she jumped up and a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared a tall, skinny woman with purple hair was launching her self at dad. He ofed and fell on his butt. "Soulykins! Maka- Chan you came to see me! Wait who are these kits with you?" she said looking at me then leam. " Blair Chan this is Kidd's son leam and our daughter Thorn. They are going to live here." mom said while giving dad a hand pulling him to his feet. She looked at us and smiled. " Welcome kits! I hope its ok if I stay here. I like to have a place to live. Besides im used to living here." she looked at us expectantly. " Well I don't mind. But….. I call the biggest bed room racing past blair and looking into the room closest roon. The walls were black and the bed was huge. " I call this one!" I shouted as I jumped onto the bed. Mom looked in and smiled, " This was your dads old room. We can repaint…." " NO! I want to keep the color I like it." I said then leam poked his head in. I looked at him and said "Mine." he shrugged. " I like the other room better any ways." he smiled. " At least I got the view….." "what view are you thinking of?" my dad said with his say anything I don't like and I will kill you voice. " N..n..nothing" leam said growing even more pail as he looked at my dads teeth. Boy was this going to be a fun year.


	3. Chapter 3

hey! thanks for reading! this chapter came to me as i was reading a book. i had to maka chop my little sister so she could leave me alone. school starts soon but i swear i will try to update as much as i can. bye! hope you like the story so far so here it is!

Chapter three

It was a few weeks since leam and I moved into my parents old apartment. I was unpacking the last box. Leam was watching me with a grin on his face. " We are now officially moved into this apartment! How about we make dinner to celebrate?" he said as I put the last plate away. "Ya, what do you want?" I asked wanting it to be easy and fast. Tomorrow was the first day at the DWMA. " How about pizza?" looked at him. "that's something we can order. Bu that sounds good. Ok what do you want on it?" he thought a moment. I gave him a look and he threw his hands in the air. " You know what I like soo you call and order, besides we like the same things its hard to understand why you had to ask." I gave him another look. " I asked because I was trying to be nice." I flashed him my smile that made my dad proud. " Besides I am slightly nervous. We have so much to live up to. My parents are the best weapon and mister pair in history and your dad is death. This is not going to be easy, but I think that we can handle anything." I said while walking over to the phone. Leam gave me a look and said " Wow. A motivation speech. I thought that was my thing, or have you lost some of your bad assness?" he asked I ignored him as I dialed the pizza place.

When we were finished eating I went into my room. As I laid there I thought of the next day. I was going to rule the school. Or I hoped I would. I let the darkness consume me as I fell asleep

~oo00oo~.

I woke up to see a pair of golden eyes looking down at me. " What the hell? Leam get OUT!" I yelled tossing me pillow at him. He dodged it with ease. How dare he, I was not to be messed with. So as I slowly got out of be with a book in hand I followed my mothers method with dealing with things I did not like. "THORN CHOP!" I slammed the book on his head. As he laid on the floor holding his head he looked at me and said "I was just waking you up! There was no need to chop me!" I smiled " yes there was.. You woke me up. I was having a good dream." he got up and glared at me and walked out of my room. I shut the door and looked at my closet. Time to get dressed for school. I grabbed a pair of black leggings, purple skirt, and a purple shirt. Then I grabbed a pair of black boots that my mom got me. Then I pulled my white head band on. Then I walked out of my room into the kitchen. I saw leam leaning agents the counter with a piece of toast in hand. He smiled when he saw what I was wearing. He pointed at the chair next to him. Sitting on it was a box. Curiosity hit me and made me open the box. The box had a black leather jacket. I put it on. Perfect fit. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. " Thank you soo much! I love it. I'm going to wear it every day!" he handed me the toast and smiled. " Lets go. We need to be on time. I hear that if your late they let stein dissect you. Which I don't want to happen to anyone." with that we left.

When we got to school the first thing we saw was Amu on the spicks on the school saying how she was going to surpass the gods and surpass her father. I shook my head thinking about how mom dealt with uncle black star. He had done the same thing. I walked into the school with leam in tow. We went into our first class and sat down. Just as we sat the bell rang. We sat there for a few minuets when we all heard the sound of wheels. Then the door crashed open. In rolled professor stein. Mom said he look the same as he had when she went to the DWMA. Which I found funny. Stein got up from his chair and walked over to his desk. He then looked up and scanned the seats. Then he looked down. " First order of business. Lets talk about you and your partner. Many things can happen. I expect many of you have tried to see if you can hold your weapon, and to see if you can resonate. Am I correct?" lots of people looked down at their feet. He looked around again and shook his and continued, " well you have the right not to listen when I saw don't attempt to do that. I have to see how much your souls function together. And depending on that I will separate you into the correct classes. Now line up. If you aren't fast I will dissect you!" he finished with a smile as he cranked the screw. ( as you soul eater lovers know he does that when he thinks or prepares to do something ) everyone rushed into a line as fast as they could. Somehow leam and I were pushed into the middle of the line. Soon people began to go fords and tried to show how well their souls matched and worked together. Lots of people failed, but some did present good functions. So they moved into a corner of the room while the rest went back to their seats.

Then it was our turn. I felt a flutter in my gut, but I knew I had to do good. So when stein gave the word I threw my self into my weapon form. Them when leam caught me I felt a comfort. I was going to pass! I could feel it. Then I heard stein say " Try to resonate." I felt leam's soul reach towards mine and we shouted "SOUL RENASCENT!" and I felt my self change into a different form. Yep. Leam and I had done the impossible. We were in witch hunter mode. It took mom a long time to reach this level and I had done it without trying. Then the connection broke. I transformed back into my human form. When I got up I saw that people were looking at us with shock. When I looked at stein he was smirking. "Looks like we got the next top team. I looked at leam. He was grinning. I ignored everyone and gave him a hug and said to stein " May I go to the death room?" stein gave us a look and said "I want you to report back as soon as your done telling your parents the good news. I expect you two to be in the classroom five minuets before class starts. Now go!" I grabbed leam's hand and ran out the room.

i forgot to add this i do not own soul eater or the people within it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When we got to deaths room we burst in not bothering to knock. Mom and dad looked up in surprise. Kidd just smiled and waved to us. "WE HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" we said at the same time. The grownups gave us what did you two do look. "We resonated and became witch hunter….. We did that without trying, is that good?" we said looking at them. Mom looked happy and dad was crying in the corner. He was sobbing saying something about his babe is growing up without his permission. Kidd was looking at leam and beaming. Mom walked over to me and gave me a hug. Then she grabbed dads hand and pulled him out the door. Saying that he needed to stop acting like her papa. I smiled and looked at Kidd. "When do we start kicking ass?" I said giving him full view of my demon teeth. Kidd looked at me and said. "As soon as stein sees fit.

~oo00oo~

It was a few weeks since leam and I started school. The training that stein had us doing was horrible. When we got home each day we barely were able to eat, shower, then sleep. But slowly we became stronger. And sadly leam got chopped more than he would like to admit. Blair was a good house mate. That was a perk until she decided she wanted something that pissed me off. She walked into the living room with nothing but a towel on. When leam looked at her and spouted the biggest noise bleed id ever seen. That earned both of them a book in the head. Blair just looked at me and turned into a cat. Ever since then she tried to stay on my good side.

~oo00oo~

I looked up when I heard someone call my name. I saw that it was leam. He looked exited. He pulled me out of my chair and said "Dad just called, he said we can go on a mission! He said a pre kishIn was threatening the lower end of death city. We have to leave now or he will send a professional team." I looked at him as we jumped on his skate board, it was his dads when he was a kid. I was soo ready to kill the thing, but was kinda nerves about it. I could not mess this up. I had to win.

~oo00oo~

As leam blocked the strike from the pre-kishin from what I could see he was the ugliest and grossest thing id ever seen. And I saw the end result of dad and black stars drinking party. Then when we got an opening we sliced threw him. Then I changed back into my human form. In the place of the body was a soul, it was red with little patches of black. I took the end of the soul and opened my mouth. Stein warned me that it would taste different. I inserted the soul and chewed. It was a little chewy and flavorless, but to tell the truth it was not bad. When I swallowed I looked at leam. He was grinning ear to ear. "we did it." he said I nodded them walked over to a window. I wrote deaths number and as I rang I fixed my skirt. When Kidd and my mom and dads face appeared in the window I smiled and said "Mission accomplished." they all gave a whoop and said "congratulations!" I could see that I was on the way and path of my mom and dad. I grabbed leam's head and kissed him on the mouth. I heard my dad shout. That made me kiss him even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When I pulled away from leam he looked at me with surprise. I looked back at the mirror mom looked surprised. Dad looked ready to kill. And to my surprised Kidd was laughing. He was laughing so hard he had tears coming out his eyes. As I looked back and forth between the adults I felt leam grab my hand. Dads face turned a very nice shade of purple. Then he took a deep breath and said "Leam if you do anything to her I will kill you in your sleep. And Thorn if you do anything I will lock you in a cage and Never let you out. Do you hear me?!" mom looked at him with surprise, apparently she never seen this side of him before. "aye aye caption" I said saluting him and pulling leam away from the window breaking the mirrors connection.

Leam looked at me and said, "Since when do you like to suddenly kiss people?" I raised my eye brow and replied " Do you abject the kiss or anything that I did?" "nope" he shot back. I smiled and said. "Then lets go home." he pulled out his skate board and we went home.

When we opened the door we were greeted by a " What took you so long to get home?" I saw that it was my dad and mom with Kidd and Liz. Dad was looking at me with his eye brow raised. He then slowly got up and walked over to me and looked at me. He had a pained expression on his face when he looked at my hand holding leam's. he then pulled me away and growled at leam. "Your mom and I are taking you to dinner. Get cleaned up." he said pushing me into my room. I could not believe that he was overreacting. I pulled my regular out fit off and pulled on a black dress with a purple sash. I then pulled on a pair of black heels. When I sat up I felt a little funny. I shrugged it off. It was probably the adrenaline wearing off. I stepped out of my room to find dad glaring at leam and mom talking to Kidd and Liz. Leam was sitting in a chair reading a book. When dad saw me he jumped up grabbed moms arm then grabbed my arm and rushed us out of the apartment. He opened the car door and watched me get in and buckle up. Mom was glaring at dad and she pulled out a book and started to read it. Dad looked at her and shook his head. " Maka why are you being so calm?" Mom looked up at dad and replied with ice in her voice, "Soul I don't understand why you don't like the idea of thorn growing up." When mom finished she turned back to her book. The rest of the night was strained and very quite.

~oo00oo~

I woke up feeling dizzy. I groaned and sat up. I had to go to school. So I got dressed and went into the kitchen. I tried to eat a piece of toast but I could not finish it. So I threw it was. I decided to walk to school. I closed the door as quite as I could. I was half way there when I felt a tug on my head band. I looked up. It was leam. He was frowning. I started to say something but he shook his head and grabbed my hand and pulled me up on Beelzebub. I got dizzier as we went forward and decided to go to the nurses office when we got to school. When we got there I jumped off and ran into the building. I felt someone throw themselves on me. I gave a yell in protest. I turned to see it was black stars kid and leam. I was getting real pissed now. I slapped leam and pushed amu off. I yelled " I need to go to the nurse!" another wave of vertigo hit me. The last thing I saw was the ground rushing to meet my face.

Leam's prov

I felt horrible. I was so mad at thorn for leaving without telling me. When I saw her walking down the street she was pale but I thought that she was mad or something at me. But I brushed that aside. Now I felt real dumb. I was now sitting next to thorn in the nurses office. Her face was pale and covered in sweat. When stein saw her when I burst in carrying her bridle stile he pointed to the hospital bed. Her mom and dad came and went. But I refused to leave her side. Then I heard stein come in. he looked concerned. Which was not something you ever see, so I jumped to my feet and rushed over to him. "What's wrong with her? Will she be ok…" I broke off. Not wanting to make anything worse for anyone. He looked down at me. "Thorn is having a severe attack form black blood. Her father must have passed it down to her. The question is why did it start to act up. It was dormant until now. The best guess is the pre-kishin soul must have contained black blood. New amounts of the blood must have set off the dormant blood, which in turn caused her to go into a state of shock." he said as he walked over to her. He checked he pulse. "She has to fight this herself." I walked back over to her and sat down, not wanting to do anything else. I hope she could fight this fast.

~oo00oo~

Thorns prov

I was in a room with weird jazz music playing. I looked around and spotted a red thing in the corner. It looked up. " Well looks like the pot is calling the kettle. Welcome to my home Thorn Evens." it smiled showing its teeth. I knew this was not going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I looked at the thing. He must be the imp that my dad told me about when the black blood controlled him. I looked down. I was wearing a floor length black dress. I liked it but I wanted to go. When I thought that the imp said, "You can leave when ever you like. But remember I will always be there." then I saw a light. I walked towards it, then I stepped threw.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was lean. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I sat up and pocked his face. He shot up looking around. When he was me awake he lunged towards me and kissed me. I kissed him back( I decided to make them 16. The idea of 12 year olds is kinda nasty.) then I heard a throat clear. I stopped and pulled away. I looked up. Mom and dad were standing in the door way. Along with Uncle Black star and Aunt Tubaki. Along with Amu. They were laughing all except dad. He was a little pink. But her turned to mom and said, "How come you never kissed me when something like that happened to me?" he smiled and mom blushed and mumbled something that made dad turn red. I decided I wanted to walk over to everyone, but when I tried to get up leam stopped me. "you better not. You just woke up after being asleep for a week. I you want to go anywhere I will carry you." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. Dad walked over to lam and said, "YOU LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL…" "MAKA CHOP!" dad got chopped on the head. He went over to the corner and sobbed about how he was not able to protect his kid from male hormones and other stupid things. I shook my head. I needed to set him straight. He needed to see that even though I was his little girl I was able to handle things. I got up. When leam tried to stop me I gave him a look. He stopped but looked pained about it, I walked over to dad. I was a little wobbly but ok. I sunk down to my knees and hugged him. He just sat there and did nothing. Then I whispered to him, "I will always be your kid. But you need to see that Imp growing up. I'm capable to handle things on my own. Remember when I got lost? I found my was back on my own." he looked at me and gave me his smile that I inherited. I gave it back. Then something happened. He had a blueish tint to him. I looked around. Everyone had a tint around them. When I looked at mom I saw something that shocked me. She had a blue and orange tint to her. She saw my expression. She looked shocked. She walked over to me and pulled me out of the room. When we were a good distance away she stopped. " Do you see my soul at the moment?" I shrugged not knowing how to answer her. She looked at my and pulled out a book. I cringed and nodded yes. She sighed, "so you know I'm pregnant right?" I nodded again. Well don't tell your papa. He will go bonkers." I nodded again she pulled me into a hug. I pulled away. I wanted to go home so bad. So I walked into my hospital room grabbed leam's hand and pulled him out of the room. " I want to go home. I need to eat." he just looked at me. Then he laughed. "ok. Lets go home. That night all I' did was eat enough to put dad and black star to shame.

~oo00oo~

The next day I woke up to find my alarm blaring. Such joy. I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Leam was there with a mug of coffee in hand. "hazelnut?" I asked taking it and sniffing it. " Yep." I grinned taking a sip. I looked at the clock. " OH Shit we need to go! We are going to be late! I tipped my head back and downed my coffee. It hurt bad. I gagged and sputtered as it hit, leam pounded on my back helping me expel the coffee in my lungs. "thanks" I gasped. I took a second to breath a moment. " I got a question for you." leam said looking at me with a shy expression. "Hit me." I said looking at me. " Do you want to go on a… date?" he ended in a whisper. I flung my arms around him. "what took you so long?" I asked. He just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

As we zoomed threw the air I snuggled onto leam's back. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. Then he faced ahead. I looked up at the sky. I could not believe that I was going on a date today. This was going to be fun.

Time skip

I was in my room trying to decide what to wear. I was growing frustrated. Then I thought of something. I stuck my head out the door and yelled, "BLAIR CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?" the little purple cat ran into my room and jumped on my bed. , "What's up?" I looked at my feet , " can you help me with an outfit? I don't know what to wear I'm going on a date and have no idea…." I finished looking at her she changed to a human form with a poof of purple smoke. Her clothes were not slutty at all so that surprised me. She pushed me on the bed and walked over to the closet. She looked at everything. Then she pulled a few things out and walked over to me, " Try this" she said she turned around giving me privacy as I pulled the stuff on. When I told her every thing was on she turned and clapped. I looked at the mirror and gasped. I had an a red dress with a black half sweater. She then went to side of the room which was not much due to her small amount of clothing. She pulled out a pair of black high heels. They were sparkly and not to high. I smiled and took them. When I finished putting them on I spun around. I felt real good. I walked over to my dresser and did my makeup. I turned to Blair and said, "Damn I'm hot! Then we both laughed.

sorry this chapter is so short, i had to go to my dads house. i haven't seen him for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I walked out of my room with Blair following right behind. I saw that leam was sitting on the couch. I got this strange feeling my gut. This was not my leam. Blair tensed up beside me. "GO!" I yelled to her as I charged at the imposter. He smiled and I looked at his teeth. They were like mine except more dog like, shit this was a pre- kishin! I did not know how to fight one by my self, but I had to do something. So I changed my arms into scythes and charged. I was able to get a swipe at him. He roared in pain and he lunged at me. I dodged, he spun around faster than I thought possible. He lunged again. This time he hit home. I felt some of my ribs break. I pushed the pain out of my mind as I tried to charge again. He dodged again and kicked me in the face. Once again I pushed aside the pain. He rushed at me this time I could not pushed aside the pain. It consumed me and I saw black spots across my vision. I felt another punch hit me. The black spots increased. I heard a screen and a roar of anger, that was all I remember as a sank into the blackness.

~oo00oo~

I was floating. It was a nice sensation. I decided I wanted to be here forever, it was so peaceful. But I could not remember who I was…. It started to bother me. I yelled out, " Hello? Anyone there?" I saw something moving towards me. It was a person. I felt like I knew him from some where. But where? When he got closer he reached out an tugged me to him. I pushed him away. Who was he to hug me? " I don't know who you are so Don't touch me," I said flouting away. His face pulled into a frown and he floated closed and grabbed my hand and I tried to pull away but he held on. " Thorn do you remember anything?" he asked pulling me close again. Thorn? I was thorn? Hmmm its an ok name I guess. I shook my head and said, " No. I do not. I don't know you either so go away and let me float in peace and quite." I pulled at my hand he would not let go. I was getting pissed. " let me go you pervert!" I felt a pain in my side. I looked at it. There was nothing there. I looked at him. "What did…" he cut me off. He slapped me. I jerked back. He slapped me! How dare he slap me I was a scythe! Daughter of the most deadliest and famous mister and weapon pair! Wait…. How did I know that? Then I started to remember who I was I looked at the boy again " Leam? What?" "you where attacked by a pre- kishin.," he interrupted me, "You dad and mom came in to find the thing standing over you. You were covered in blood and you were trying to stand up. Apparently when they yelled in shock he stopped slicing and dicing you collapsed. Your mom and dad beat him off and called just everyone in a panic. You were rushed to the hospital and you have been here since…" I looked him in the eye. " Leam, tell me how long have I been in the hospital?" I asked he looked down " You were in a coma like state for three weeks. I come to help bring you back…. Dad said that if you stay like this well the black blood will consume you and take over and kill you or turn you into a kishin." when he finished a bright light appeared a little ways off. He pulled on my hand on we floated towards it. When we passed through I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and I started to get this heaviness and when I reopened my eyes I was in a stark white room… o shit! That was not a dream! I looked around. Everyone was leaning towards me and from the look of it holding their breaths. I looked at myself. I was wearing this god awful hospital gown. The type that was open in the back. I looked around till I found him. I tried to speak but my mouth would not work. So I motioned him closer. He moved closer, I glanced at dad. He did not even protest. I pulled him into a hug and I started to cry. There goes my cool. Everyone rushed to me. They all enveloped me into a humongous group hug. I just sat there crying. Wow. I really had some things to do.

sorry it took so long. i had to go to school. and other stuff happened. soo ya, hoped you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

It was a week later that the hospital let me out. I was never alone. Leam was by my side the whole time. Dad and mom left a few times but they were with me a lot. And a to my surprise I made a new friend. Amu was actually real nice, once you got past the surpassing god thing. Amu was just like her dad. So as my mom did to uncle black star. I chopped her in the head. That made leam snort in amusement. She just rubbed her head and glared at me and leam. Blair would not go anywhere near me since she felt that she was to blame. Now that I was walking home with leam by my side I felt that she deemed it ok to be near me. When we got to the door leam seeped me off my feet and opened the door. He kissed me and set me down near the love seat. I sat down and looked around me. This was no longer a safe place to me. It was a place where I was attracted and my confidence destroyed. How and why did that pre- kishin attack me? I felt something wet slide down my face. When I reached to wipe it off I found that I was crying. Leam say this and he pulled me into a hug. His soft hair tickling me face. I hung to him, not wanting to ever let go. I felt myself pull his face to mine and kissing him hard. Begging for love and compassion. He gave in not stopping. That night my life would change forever.

~oo00oo~

I woke up to a pale arm wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled closer. He pulled me close and whispered, " Why thorn, who knew you would ever do anything like that? No one I would think." I looked at him, when I turned to say a counter act I saw that he was smiling. I got up, suddenly very shy and not knowing what he felt at the moment. I grabbed a blanket covering my self and walked out of his room. I slowly walked into my room and shut the door. How did I act around him now? Would anything be different? These thoughts whorled around my head. I herd a slight knocking on my door. When I opened I saw that it was blair, she was grinning ear to ear. " So how was it? I don't remrmber my.." I slapped my hand over her mouth. " DAMN IT BLAIR!" I yelled in her ear, not caring if the sound hurt her ears. She could deal. " So how was it?" she asked again. I shrugged and said, "It was… good." her grin grew bigger and she jumped up. "Wear this!" she shouted and ran out the door. I looked at the thing in my hand. That cat was DEAD!


End file.
